Beat the Meat
Starring *Raylan *Snowball Featuring *Wooly *Sunset *Paws *Raymond *Anki * Plot On a tropical island, Russell brings two of the girls back some animals he have hunted for food. Snowball is extra hungry, how Russell tells him, since he hunted the meal, he gets first dibs, he grabs out a steak and begins eating it, but, but for being uncooked he ends up dying form salmonella poisoning. Raylan and Snowball freak out, as they decide to find a place to cook the meat, Snowball begins shivering and then noticed and volcano nearby, and Raylan gets an idea to cook the meat inside the volcano, Snowball isn't sure on the idea, until Raylan mentions how it could keep Raylan warm. Snowball accepts the idea Raylan and Snowball join a tourist group led by Wooly, along with Coconut, Raymond, Sunset, Anki, Paws and Lumpy. As they go instead Wooly starts looking at an english sign confused, and Raylan and Snowball begin to cook a steak over the lava, Wooly ends up seeing Snowball and Raylan and takes the pick away form them, cause he wants them to stay with the group, the girls sigh and go back with the other as Wooly continues to lead, when suddenly he trips over and due for having the roaster, it ends up slicing his head off, as it falls into the lava. With Wooly dead, Lumpy wants to know what the sign Wooly as reading said, Paws saids it and it shows that what ever falls in the volcano will cause it to erupt, when suddenly the ground starts to shake. Raylan decides fly away, but since her dress doesn't have wing holes, she is required to loosen her dress, as she does Coconut catches a glippse of her undress and has a sexy nose bleed, as the blood causes Akon to slip and fall in the lava making it shaking faster, Raylan falls away (destipe her dress being undone), as Snowball tries to follow but she can't, however she notices Raymond screaming in fear, as grabs two spikes she released and begins to climb to the top with them, Lumpy tries to do the same, just with Paws' glasses, how ever all he does is end up blinding Paws, and slipping and falling, As Snowball and Raylan are about to escape, Sunset creates a bubble sheild and jumps in the lava, to sign if her magic aumme to it, this causes the lava to errupt as Sunset's bubble sheild ends up blocking the enterance for the valcano, it ends up exploding. Later, everyone except Sunset as she was in a bubble sheild has die, as Sunset exits the sheild as the closing iris closes, the steak roaster ends up slicing her in half. Moral "If close your eyes, Does it almost feel like nothing changed at all?" Deaths *Everyone is killed by the volcano except Sunset. *Sunset is killed by a steak roaster. Trivia *The episode was loosely based on this https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i5MDnkV8DZA. *Coconut is shown to have a one-sided crush on Raylan here. *Nobody survives in this episode. *First time we see Raylan's wings. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 101 Episodes Category:Episodes with no survivors Category:Articles in need of images